Yvonne Baranovsky
Yvonne Baranovsky Yvonne Baranovsky '''is an avid adventurer and a self-proclaimed '''jack of all trades. Yvonne hails from the Cold Lands, north of the Tower of Broken Worlds. She speaks the tongue of the Cold Lands, and possesses notoriously powerful ice magic. Yvonne accidentally encased her village in a thick coat of enchanted ice, creating the mythical Frozen Village of the Cold Lands. Yvonne now travels the world, trying all styles of life, looking for a way to prove to herself that she isn't a malicious witch. Appearance Yvonne is a tall, well-endowed woman. She normally walks around wearing layer upon layer of animal hide and leather, which she claims keeps her ever-cold body as warm as it possibly can be. She normally keeps her face wrapped up in scarves, as she is afraid her breath will freeze the faces of those she's near. She also wears a bear pelt, keeping the head of the bear resting above her own head. She named this bear hide Aleski, and refers to it as a dear friend and traveling companion. She even goes so far as to try and feed the pelt, and becomes upset with anyone who insults it. Biography Yvonne was born in the Cold Lands of the north, in a small village consisting of roughly 100 people. Her father was the village chief, giving him the highest rank of authority, and her mother was a shaman. Yvonne discovered her ability to create and bend ice to her will at a young age, and though her parents believed her abilities were dangerous and evil, Yvonne took pride in them and used them to her advantage anyways. She used her abilities for childish, impractical purposes, such as pranking. This gained her an awful reputation among her people, but nobody got hurt. That is, until her mother gave birth to her baby brother, Matvey. Yvonne loved Matvey to death, perhaps a bit too literally. She would regularly fall asleep with her baby brother in her arms, which wasn't much of a problem, until she accidentally froze her brother to death in her sleep. Her parents were outraged. Now convinced her daughter was a witch, they began to attack her, driving her out of the house and into the cold. Her father managed to rally up a small mob of people, all convinced that she was an evil ice witch. They took her prisoner and burned her body with torches, leaving her with horrible burns that still litter her back and torso today. Yvonne, being only nine years old at the time, was absolutely terrified. In her panicked state, she lost control of her abilities, and encapsulated her entire village in a thick sheet of enchanted ice. Everything and everyone was frozen in place, freezing time at the exact moment Yvonne lost control. She was unable to reverse the effect, fleeing her frozen village in grief and shame. The bodies of her people still remain encased in their icy prisons, perfectly preserved. Yvonne took on her own personal mission then, to prove to herself and to the world that she was not an evil witch. She found other ways to better her life, without fully depending on her powers. She became an adventurer, traveling the world in search of new experiences. She's seen sunken cities and exotic jungles, picking up skills as she went along. But as wonderful and exciting as her life was, Yvonne was never quite the same. Her mind was broken, trapped forever in a childlike state with a fine line between loneliness and sadistic tendencies. Personality and Interests Yvonne is a large young woman who seems big-hearted and innocent at first glance, but can be childishly cruel and sadistic, and even comes across as villainous to some who fear her. Though she has a sweet face, and seems to be interested in making friends with most people, she can come off as intimidating. Her gentle voice and well-meaning aggression only intensify the dark aura that seems to constantly surround her. Those who are close to Yvonne know describe her as sweet and naive, and not maliciously sadistic, but insane. Yvonne is tormented by the danger of her abilities always hanging over her head. Due to her icy powers, her body temperature is far below normal, leaving her cold all the time. Yvonne claims to have never felt true warmth, and this is the reason for her being so bundled up all the time. She dreams of spending an entire day completely warm, surrounded by greenery and people she cares about. Yvonne is capable of being extremely sadistic, though she herself seems to be unaware of it. She likes making things by hand instead of purchasing them most of the time, but she has gone on the occasional shopping spree. She truly means well. She becomes extremely depressed whenever she thinks about Matvey. Relationships Odin Yvonne and Odin are old traveling friends, who have apparently gone on many wonderful adventures together. Yvonne tends to be the one dragging Odin along on her wild escapades, but he doesn't seem to mind too much. Yvonne and Odin seem to bond on the fact that they both like to keep their faces hidden, but Yvonne has referred to Odin as a 'beautiful man' on multiple occasions despite having never seen his face. Category:People Category:Other Characters Category:Adventurer Character Dehmra Yvonne met Dehmra when she returned Hyringyh to Earnwold. She sees Dehmra as an interesting and wonderful person who can actually withstand her cold. Hyringyh Yvonne admires Hyringyh's confidence, but she doesn't seem to pick up on the fact that Hyringyh doesn't like her very much. She collects Hyringyh's shed scales, planning to make some sort of accessory out of them. Again, she doesn't realize how disgusted Hyringyh is. Character Songs В зимний вечер когда-то - Once Upon a December Trivia * Yvonne's drink of choice is vodka, claiming that it is known as 'Cold Land water', since much of the water in the Cold Lands is tainted. * Her weapon of choice is a broadsword. * She does not confirm nor does she deny having romantic feelings for Odin. * She is constantly adding new layers to her wardrobe, killing and skinning any wild animal she seems 'warm enough.' This may be part of her insanity, as she envies warm animals, and wants to steal their warmth for herself. * Her favorite color is green. Gallery Category:People Category:Other Characters Category:Adventurer Character